


Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

by PrincessaBitchessa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Everyone Is Alive, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Kid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaBitchessa/pseuds/PrincessaBitchessa
Summary: Mom? Dad? A wolf took me home, and I swear his breath smelled like mint toothpaste.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 459
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KaiDarknight, for whom I had an actual ball of a time writing. I hope you enjoy!!!!!

Butterflies were a menace.

Stiles couldn't stand the way that they fluttered their wings tauntingly, wanting him to give chase, just so that they can fly away, somewhere that _they knew_ that he couldn't follow them.

Pouting, Stiles turned and began the trek back to his backyard before his mom woke up and began to worry. The woods were his second home, but his mom acted like there was something out there that was tougher than the Stilinski skulk and that’s why his father was in charge of all of California.

No one or thing would possibly think to harm the child of the greatest person to harm the child of such a mighty person: of this Stiles was sure. 

An idea sparked in Stiles’s young mind at this. He _could_ do something to make his mom and dad think of him as a big boy—no, a grown-up—instead of their baby boy.

Making up his mind, Stiles decided that he’d camp out in the forest tonight, instead of going home, to show his parents that he was a grown-up now, and could make it through the night all by himself. He knew that it would be a piece of cake, and maybe he’d even me some more kits or shifters like himself!

Stiles put his snout to the ground, trying to find a comfortable and safe den to curl up in for the night. He knew that the trees had a lot of burrows that could house him, so he was on the hunt for the perfect one.

He searched for hours—each one he had come across failed to meet his childish and unrealistic expectations—before he went headfirst into something large and furry. “Wha-!” Stiles’s surprise forced him to shift into his small, seven-year-old, human body. He shivered, now cold without all of his warm fox-fur, before looking up into the bright and unnatural impossibly-colored eyes of a wolf.

Stiles’s eyes widened and he immediately shifted back into the comfortable form of his fox. He curled up and put his paws over his eyes. There was no wolf in front of him, and when he took paws off of his face, there wouldn’t be anything in front of him.

Taking his paws off of his eyes, there was still a large wall of black in front of him, so he put his paws back and folded his eyes down, trying to make himself look as small as possible. Stiles heard the wolf let out what sounded like a huff of laughter at this action, before he was picked up by sharp teeth closing in on the exposed scruff of the back of his neck, lifting him up.

Screaming, Stiles tried to wriggle out of the wolf’s hold but stopped when the wolf let out a growl of warning. Defeated, Stiles went limp and acknowledged the fact that he was being taken to his doom, and accepted it.

* * *

After 15 minutes of slow walking, the wolf let go of him in some clearing, meaning that Stiles was dropped ungracefully onto his belly, with his limbs in uncomfortable positions. Laying there for a second, Stiles thought of his luck and also about how he was never going to see his parents again.

He should have just listened to them, but instead, he had been kidnapped by a [redator larger than himself, and now, he was going to be _eaten whole_ by some—

“MIECYSŁAW GENIM STILINSKI! Where were you?! Your father and I were worried sick about you!” a very familiar and terrifying voice shouted.

Stiles lifted his head to see his mother standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and tear-tracks down her face. Forgetting about the wolf and his imminent doom, Stiles stood up and rushed to her, shifting mid-leap so that he was on two feet instead of four when he ended up in her arms.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again! Ever! You’re getting homeschooled from now on, so no more seeing Scott or Danny or Isaac except at skulk gatherings!”

Stiles was focused on the fact that he had just watched a naked boy with dark hair and pretty eyes meld back into the treeline like he was a part of them, but at that, all of his attention immediately shifted back to his mother.

“Aww, come on! I made it home in one piece without a scratch! Don’t _torture_ me!”

* * *

That night, after a long puppy pile with friends and family alike, Stiles asked about something that had slipped his mind while he was being tucked into bed.

“Mom? Dad? A wolf took me home, and I swear his breath smelled like mint toothpaste.”

The pair both smiled and took a seat on either side of him, after sharing a quick smile with each other.

“Well, son, I never told you about the other shifters like us in Beacon Hills,” his father began, “but I think maybe we should start with the Hales.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to be more obvious with the Sterek, but the words had a mind of their own.


End file.
